The Girl of Imagination and the Boy of Art
by mjschotzko
Summary: Lukas is a middle school student who draws mythical creatures, humans, and fairies of all his life. He even lives with his nine brothers and sisters in a farmhouse. All of it changes when he meets a girl from another country... and what happens when she open's his eyes to Terabithia? Human AU, DenNor


**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

 _"Just close your eyes, but keep your mind wide open."  
\- Leslie Burke_

In a small home was lived with a family. A crowded family more likely. The family has been farmers for their lives as they grow and sell food for as long as they have. It was just getting hard for them to keep up their money for their home and their land. They try to keep up with their bills and their work so they can provide something for their kids. Which they have about ten kids. In a shared room, a small white-haired boy crawled over to his older brother's bunk bed and gently shake him. The older brother didn't wake up but he moved to the other side of his bed.

"Big brother," said the little boy, "You're going to miss breakfast," The brother woke up as he rubs the back of his neck. The little boy looks around his bed as he sees drawings of fairies, trolls, mythical beast, giants, and many more. His brother has been drawing for the past few years when he started to lose interest in finding new friends. The only friends that the white-haired boy knows are the one with caterpillers eyebrows and one with long canine fangs.

"Lukas," His brother said again, "Did you hear me?"

Lukas stirs up as he places his arm over his face. He hums as the boy ran off saying that their dad needs help with the garden after school. Lukas lean up as he looks over his thick brown drawing book. He picks it up and went downstairs. Seeing the rest of his brothers are up, Lukas grab a piece of toast and put butter on it. He sees his mother is telling his two older brothers to get dress and pack their things for school. Both Matthias and Gilbert laughed as they started to annoy Ludwig and Vash. Lillia was brushing her hair as she sees her two older brothers were leaving, only to go over to Vash and asked if he can put her ribbon in.

Lukas than sees Berwald is reading the paper as Abella went over and pick up her bowl of cereal. Only to spill it accidentally over on Roderich music sheet. Rodrich was in flames as their mother, Bella, came over saying that they need to hurry up. Lukas finished up and went over to his shoes. Old and muddy, due to some running in the morning he does. Occasionally, Ludwig will run with him if he isn't busy to control the debt he needs to pay. He yelled out that he's going out and will be back when the bus will come.

He shut the door tight and bump into his father.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"A run," Luka replied back, "I'll be back on the bus," He promises and ran as fast as his legs will let him. His father just watches his son as he runs off over the gravel road and into the forest.

Lukas ran as he felt the wind pulling his blond hair back. Seeing the sun is slowly coming up, he ran a little more faster. Somehow the sunlight would make him run faster as he feels it's warmth. He ran through the tall grass that reached to his knees as run more. He then came through the shorter grass and sees the yellow bus coming. He panics and ran much faster as he could. The yellow bus came to his house as he feels like he's going to miss it. The bus stop as Lukas saw Matthias, Ludwig, Berwald, Roderich, Emil, Lillia, Vash, Abella, and Gilbert were just getting on. He ran as he then jumps on the bus. Panting as he thought that he's going to leave his bag at home... But he sees Berwald carrying his bag.

Lukas sat next to Emil as he leans his head on the seat in front of him. He then felt someone pass his bag over him. Looking over, Vash had that look on his face. A look that said get his stuff together.

"Don't do this every day," Vash told him. Lukas nods his head and leans his head on the seat again. Emil leans over to his brother and they both felt the bus move.

~Time Skip~

"... Lukas Weillschmidt?" The teacher called out. Lukas didn't raise his hand as the students would mostly do. The teacher, Natalya Arlovskaya, called out again as Lukas once more paid attention to his drawing he's working on. A kid behind him, known as Allan, kicked the back of his leg. Lukas looked up as Natalya glares coldly at her students.

"I will not repeat myself again. Is anyone called Lukas Weillschmidt here or not?" She asked. Lukas raised his hand in the air as Natalya crossed noted his name.

"Now that everyone is present, I will go over some rules in here," She started, "I will not allow any bubble gum in class, no talking in class without raising your hand, no cussing, and no fights. If I see any of those, I will send you down to the principal office and give you an essay on the Soviet Union. Do I make myself clear?" She said. Everyone nod as Natalya went over to the chalkboard and started to go over the things that they will be going over. Lukas was getting lost in his daydreams and back to his drawing.

Lunch than came as he sees Vladimir and Arthur. They were both talking about how their teachers were being. Arthur's teacher was a nice lady as she gave them some sweets and let them have a few minutes to have a brain break. Vladimir is in the same class with Lukas and he said that teacher was both mean and strict. Lukas didn't seem to pay attention to what's going on but he has a feeling that his friends are watching him.

"... You guys can stop looking at me when I draw," Lukas told them.

"But you have such unique drawing though," Vladimir said as he looks over at the detail of the drawing.

"I would have to agree," Arthur said, "The way that you draw them is like you have no mind. You should be in art class," Lukas rolled his eyes as he closed up his book and started to eat his lunch.

"Oh, did you hear?" Vladimir asked.

"Hear what?" Lukas asked with no emotion in his voice.

"We might have a new student," The Romanian male said as he sips on his apple juice.

"Why didn't he come today?" Arthur asked.

"Who knows," Vladimir said as he plops a grape in his mouth, "Could be moving in,"

"Funny," Lukas said, "A new neighbor is moving next to my home,"

"Oh," Arthur said, "Maybe we can have him join us," Lukas gave Arthur a cold glare as Arthur explain that they could use more friends to join with them. Then Vladimir said that so the new kid could die from eating his cooking. Next thing happens is the duo started to wrest as Lukas didn't pay much attention to that. He just went back to the drawing and started to draw its face. A kind-emotionless look.

After his lunch, he went to put his lunch away. Lukas didn't pay attention to the person he bumps into was Allan and his friends of jerks.

"Well, well, well," Allan started, "Isn't the blind boy here. I was hoping he remember his walking stick,"

"Shut up, Allan," Lukas said as he walked away, but his book was taken from one of his friends, Kuro. Kuro smirk as he comments something at Lukas is such a good drawer but they're messy. Which he then ripped some of the pages out and ripped it into shards. Lukas ran over to his grab his book but François tripped him and Lukas hit his chin on the ground. He rubs off the dirt as Allan place his foot on top of him.

"Such a shame for you to be like this," Allan said, "I think Lukas should know his place better and that is to clean our shoes tomorrow when he loses,"

"How about you mess someone else on you're own size," Said a familiar voice. Allan and his group looked over and saw Ludwig with Gilbert, Matthias, and Berwald. The four went over as Ludwig grabbed Allan's head as he squeezes it.

"How many times do I have to tell you and your friends to leave our brother alone," Ludwig told him. Allan whimper on pain as Kuro and François started to feel the glare from Berwald and Matthias that said move and you will die. Gilbert walked over to his little brother and pulled him up, saying they should go somewhere else. Lugrabsgrab his book and walked away from the group. Gilbert placed his arm over Lukas' shoulder and looked down at him.

"You should have Ludwig train you," Gilbert said.

"Why do you guys need to keep on protecting me like I'm the weakest?" Lukas asked as he cares his book. This book was precious to him because his mother gave it to him...

"We're not," Gilbert said.

"But you are..." Lukas said as he removes Gilbert's arm and walked to class. Gilbert sometimes wonders what is Lukas is living in. A fairy tale or something else...

~Time Skip~

Lukas road home as Emil started to go on his day in class was so fun with Miss Jones. Lukas didn't pay attention as he looked out of the window. Knowing that some of his hard-working pages are into pieces of paper. Emil stops as he looks at his brother. He notices his brother is in his daze so he stops talking. Leaning his head on Lukas' shoulder, he closed his eyes and felt Lukas place an arm around him. The family reached home and Abella placed Emil into bed. She said that she'll wake him when dinner is ready. As for the rest, they started their daily chores. Abella and Lillia started to work on dinner, Ludwig started to do some repairs with Matthias and Berwald, Gilbert was cleaning with Vash and their mother, Bella, and Emil, Roderich, Lukas, and their father worked in the garden. Emil was collecting the herbs as Roderich and Lukas started to clean the vegetables. Their father, Gauthier, was getting the varmints out of the cage.

Emil started to have a tingle in his nose as he sneezed. Leaving his brothers laughing at his cute sneeze. Roderich washed off the potatoes as he looks at Lukas which he's cleaning off the beets.

"I heard what happen," Roderich said.

"Heard what," Lukas asked with no question in his voice. Roderich lower his voice so Emil doesn't have to hear.

"What Allan did to you and your drawings," Lukas scuff as he looks at Roderich.

"You make it sounds so depressing for me," He said.

"Lukas," Roderich started, "I know how much that book means to you. And I also know that Allan has been picking on you since fourth grade. You're in seventh grade right now and you need to start standing up for yourself." Lukas didn't pay any attention to Roderich but he washed the next beet. Roderich sigh as he looks at his little brother. He started to wonder what does Lukas thinks.

"Ow!" Emil cried out as Lukas went over to his little brother and looked down at his hands. Emil poked his hands on something sharp again. Lukas walked Emil over to the water sink and cleaned his hand. Gauthier walked in and saw his sons were doing two things at once. Cleaning the vegetables and helping Emil's small cut.

"Let's go home now," Gauthier said as he helped them to get the basket of food.

Lukas went into his room after eating his food. Most of his family were doing homework or watching tv, but both of his parents, Roderich, and Vash are all working on the bill debt. Just watching them makes Lukas feel sick from the inside. Lukas sat on the bed and looked at the bunk ceiling. He has drawn many things up there and taped them so he can look up there. The door knocked as his mother walked in.

"Lukas," Bella started. Lukas looked over as he turned his body over to her. Bella smiled warmly as she walked over to her son and sat next to him. She went over to his hair and pulled it back.

"Is something wrong?" Lukas asked.

"I was going to ask you the same," she said. Lukas sigh as he leans his head over to Bella's shoulder. She kissed her son's hair and rub his back in soothing. Telling him that he can tell her anything. So Lukas explains that Allan was picking on him again and one of his friends ruin his drawings. Bella just told him that everything will be alright. Though Lukas doesn't believe that. Bella smiled down at her son and pulled something under his bed.

"I was out in town today and found this," She said as she gave it to Lukas. Lukas took it as he sees a case of pencils and color pencils. He smiled up at her and thanked for the gift. Bella nod and kissed his blond hair.

"Do you want anything else?" She asked.

"Cookies please?" He asked. Bella laughed and she said she'll bring them up. Lukas waited for her to come back as he started to use his new utensils on his new artwork. Bella came back in with a plate of five cookies and smiled at her son. She went over and see his drawing with a smile on her face.

"Who's that?" She asked. Lukas stops as he looks down. He really never thought about giving a certain character a name. Lukas only draws them in his thoughts.

"... A girl..." is all he said. Bella nod as she looks down at it.

"She looks pretty," she said. Lukas nod as he took a bite of his cookie. The door open as they both see Emil is holding his blanket with one hand and the other of his puffin.

"Mom," Emil said, "Gil and Matthias are at it again," Bella sigh as she mutters something to herself about the duo. She gave a kiss to her son's head and told him goodnight and went over to Emil to do the same. Emil went over to Lukas and asked if he could sleep with him for the night. Lukas nod as Emil crawled under the bed and smiled in his sleep. Lukas took another bite of his cookie and rub his brother's hair back.

"Goodnight, little brother,"

~Time Skip~

Today was not Lukas day at all... He wore his sisters, Lillia shoes for class! Not only that, someone (Matthias) had accidentally spilled the syrup over his pants. Not to forget, he was late for the bus and his father had driven him to school. And last but not the worse of all, Allan is picking on him by asking if he's playing with Barbie dolls still. That son of a-!

"..Excuse me," Said the principal who walked in class, "I have a new student for you," Behind him was a girl... a girl with long blond messy hair, oceanic blue eyes, and a cheerful smile on her face.

"This is Mette Køhler,"


End file.
